


Avast!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's talk like a pirate day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avast!

Sean nestled deeper into the blankets. It was one of those rare times when he’d been able to spend the night with Elijah and on mornings such as this he always awoke feeling utterly at peace. He stretched out his hand, expecting to find a warm, smooth body curled up next to him and his eyes popped open in surprise when, instead, they encountered only empty space.

“Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!” a voice on the other side of him growled. “Avast!”

Sean spun to his other side and grinned. Elijah was beside him. He was dressed in Sean’s grey sweats and was gazing down upon him, a fake scowl on his face and a pirate hat on his head.

“Yo-ho-ho!”

Sean burst into laughter. “Has Orlando been modeling his “Pirates” costume again?”

“Walk the plank, ye lubber, ye!” Elijah snarled.

“Ye lubber, ye?” Sean repeated. “Where the hell’d you get **that**?” He giggled and leaned toward the scowling pirate, tugging on the grey sweatshirt. “Gimmie a kiss, Long-John.”

“You wanna shiver me timbers?” the pirate asked, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

“That I do,” Sean replied. “And what the hell are you **doing**?”

“What’s **wrong** with you?” Elijah asked in his normal voice. “It’s ‘Talk like a Pirate Day’! So you’d better start in to fucking _shivering_ before I keelhaul your ass you… you… son of a biscuit eater!”

“My mother **never** ate a biscuit!” Sean protested.

“Got some booty fer ye,” Elijah murmured seductively.

Sean’s grin grew broader. One hand slid under the grey sweatpants and cupped a firm, round bottom. “Ye do, A’?” Sean murmured. “Well, blow me **down**.”

“Be ‘me pleasure, matey” Elijah said with a wink. He slid lower in the bed and muttered: “No fucking **wonder** Orli loves this pirate stuff.”

“Aye, me hearty!” Sean gasped in delight. “Ayyyyyye!”


End file.
